1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a document processing apparatus capable of decorating document data in a simple manner, and also to a program storage medium used in such a document processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, document processing apparatuses such as personal computers and wordprocessors are capable of producing color graphic documents by using a large number of tables, graphs, illustrations, images, and the like. In these conventional document processing apparatuses, operators execute input operations for designating various elements one by one, e.g., "title", "index", "figure", "caption", "page background", and "arrow", while considering layouts of entire documents, so that various types of decorations such as colors, meshing, reversing, and underlines may be made with respect to each of the elements.
However, in order that the entire documents are made up with a high sense and further with graphically better conditions, various types of graphical techniques/senses and also deep knowledge of softwares are required for these layout operations. In addition, very heavy workloads are given to these operators. For instance, the operators should complete desirable layout s of overall documents after trial and error, while observing display screens.